Revenge is an Option
by Dakota-Son of Poseidon
Summary: 400 years ago Percy was betrayed by Zeus and thought to be dead. What happens when he returns with an army of betrayed demigods ready for revenge. Their are some TES(The Elder Scrolls) references and items in the book but it was not enough to make a full crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The Army of Oblivion

The gods were having a normal council meeting about the missing demigod of 4000 years , Perseus Jackson. After Zeus had attempted to kill him he had dissapeared and has yet to be found. "Hades are you sure that he is not dead."

"Brother you have asked that question a million times and I am sure tha he is not dead." Hades stated matter-of-factly. Just then a war horn sounded and the throne room doors opened.

My honor guard of 200 men marched into the throne room on Olympus each wearing deadric armor with spears of daedric metal. The heavy armor landed with a resounding thud every time my soldiers took a step in unison they lined up on either side of the doors and allowed me entrance to the room. Obviously I entered wheraring my ebony armor that was black as night and had an ebony helm on that covered my face in shadows. As I entered the gods had shocked looks on their faces. I merely stopped in front of Zeus throne and , instead of bowing, shouted "FORM UP!."

All of my soldiers formed up beind me forming 4 lines of 50 Zeus spoke up "Who do you think you are that you can march into MY throne room with a fully armed and armored army without facing my wrath." I turned to face him and retorted " Zeus your power does not affect me any longer. After the first time you attempted to destroy me with it I had an immediate resistance to it due to a blessing I had from a certain godess of the hearth."

That seemed to really get to him. "There is only one person who could have had the blessing of Hestia and he is long since dead as he was mortal."

"That is where you are wrong Zeus." He gave me an odd look and I took of my helmet and showed them my face. Poseidon looked like he was about ready to fall over and almost every body had a shocked face except for Hestia , Goddess of the Hearth. I am Perseus Jackson Killer of Giants, Bane of the Titans, and Betrayed by the Gods. After every one recovered from their shock Athena asked a question, well a few questions "How are you alive, where did you get that armor and, why are you here."

"As for how I am alive you have Hestia to thank for that, I got this armor as a gift from a faded godess and the reason I am here is for my army to get revenge on Zeus for they all have been betrayed by him."

That last part caused the Olympian council to go into an uproar. "SILENCE!" I screamed using a new power to project my voice to everybody. Everbody immediatly quieted down. I motioned to the soldiers behind me and they fanned out standing at the base of each god or godess's throne excluding Hestia and Artemis. Zeus noticed this and asked the question"Why isnt there any men surrounding Hestia or Artemis?"

"They are the two in this council that I respect therefore I have given orders that unless provoked they are not to touch either of them." Thats when Zeus lost it and went to pick up his master bolt. I pulled a war horn from my belt and blew one long note on it and pt my helmet on. Once the note was gone my entire army of 40,000 demigods rushed into the room and surrounded Zeus while he was bound in Imperial Gold chains.

"WHAT TREACHERY IS THIS!" I walked up to him and looke him in the eye by levitating myself of the ground. "Zeus you should know better than to attack your enemies when they are in home territory." I then motioned to my army and they all marched out including my honor guard. I turned back to the council. "Consider this a warning one false move and war will be brouht to you." With that I walked out of the throne room.

My army was waiting for me out of veiw of the treacherous camp. I walked up to my second in command who just happened to be Nico, Son of Hades whowas banished to Tartarus only 10 years after I left. I eventually rescued him and began my army. "Nico I want us to make an entrance, the calvary will go firs then the infantry I will be over head on my dragon." Oh and if you are wondering how I got a dragon it was a gift from the constellation Draco.

After I walked away to get my dragon, whos name was Midnight, I heard the galloping of hooves and the marching of armor and spears. I mounted Midnight and started towards my army.

Third Person Annabeth

It was a normal day at camp and I was training some new campers after breakfast when we heard some war horns that were diffrent from anything we had ever heard before. Next thing I knew was that all campers under the age of 14 were sent to the big house and all other campers were getting suited up in armor and grabbing a weapon of their choice. Thats when we saw the cavalry with blood red armor that looked very heavy and giant swords that looked like they were forged from the blood of hell. Then we saw the troops behind the cavalry all wearing the same armor only this time they were carrying spears and tower sheilds all made out of the same metal as the armor.

Of course to top it off there was a midnight black dragon flying above the army with a man who must have been their commander riding the beast. The diffrence was that the dragon and man had on a black armor that ws diffrent from the rest of the army.

CLIFF HANGER end of chapter ill try to update regularily but school might keep me from doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry folks but as I have no time for a true story I will instead be posting a book of random spurts of inspiration. Some may be graphical as my imagination runs wild sometimes. Again sorry to those of you that had high hopes for my story.


End file.
